The Crusaders Save the Day/Transcript
Prologue: Aftermath of Cozy Glow's evil ways * Twilight Sparkle: If it were easy to learn, we wouldn't need a school. * crash! * Apple Bloom: yelps We held her off as long as we could! * Scootaloo: But she locked us in this closet! * Sweetie Belle: What happened?! Is everything all right?! Where's Cozy Glow?! * All except Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh * Twilight Sparkle: Everything worked out just fine. * Princess Celestia: As for Cozy Glow, I can assure you — where she's going, she won't be causing any more trouble. * Simba: She's going to join Tirek in Tartarus. * Tigger: '''So, there's no need to worry about her kiddos. We got her under control. * '''Apple Bloom: (suddenly looking sad) Oh well that's great. * Scootaloo: (also looking sad) Yeah, totally. * Sweetie Belle: (also looking sad) Well now that's done. Guess we better be going now. * (Genie appears right in front of them.) * Genie: Hey, we heard you try to distract Cozy Glow. So aren't you going to join the celebration? * Apple Bloom: Actually the Crusaders and I have other plans so maybe later. * (Pooh, the others, Twilight, Spike, Princess Celestia, Chancellor Neighsay and the Young Six are all looking confused as they watch them leave.) Celebrating everyone's victory over Cozy Glow's defeat/???? *(At the School of Friendship, ???) *'SpongeBob:' Krabby Patties for the celebration! The CMCs ????? Called it quits * Mickey Mouse: And that's why they left. Called it quits. * Goofy: Called it quits? We gotta talk some sense into those fillies. * Donald Duck: '''Yeah! * '''Mickey Mouse: Or their tutor days are over. * Sora: That can't be happening! They can't quit now! * Rabbit: Come on! We gotta convince them to come back before the students won't find any more help. * Tino Tonitini: That's right! We can't let them quit now. * Ash Ketchum: And I got an idea. Now listen up. Convincing the CMC to reconsider * (Pooh and the others went to the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse so they could convince them to come back and Goofy knocks on the door. And door open to reveal the CMCs.) * Goofy: Oh, hiya girls. * Apple Bloom: Oh, hey, everyone. what can we do for y'all? * Carver Descartes: There's a favor we need to ask you. * Scootaloo: What's that? * Piglet: Well if it's not too much trouble. But uh, perhaps you three should reconsider on coming back to Twilight's school with us? * Sweetie Belle: But we just quit. Why should we go back? * Simba: Because we all know that Cozy Glow betrayed you three. And that she used your knowledge of friendship to take over the school and Equestria. But Twilight and the rest of us don't blame you all for what happened. *'Ash Ketchum:' Simba does have a point. *'Tommy Oliver:' Girls, look. We all understand how you feel. You shouldn't let her actions get to you. *'Apple Bloom:' We really appreciate what y'all are trying to do. But we already made our decision. *'Scootaloo:' Sorry but our answer is still no. *'Tino Tonitini:' You can't be serious! *'Sweetie Belle:' If we haven't help Cozy while we try to get into the school, then she wouldn't have done her evil plans in the first place. *'Donald Duck:' Girls...Stop it! *'Goofy:' We understand, but we don't want you three to throw all of this away. *'Misty:' You can't pell on us! We all make mistakes and not knowing Cozy Glow was planing to do something bad. *'Apple Bloom:' That was before, but what if we make the same mistake again? *'Thomas:' It won't be like that. The Cozy Glow fiasco is over with. Twilight and her friends' turn to try to talk to the CMCs Talking with Starlight in her office/????? (At the School of Friendship, Pooh and the others are talking to Starlight in her office about ????) * Mickey Mouse: Aw, I feel bad for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. * Eeyore: Me too. * Ash Ketchum: I just don't understand. They quit Twilight's school because of what Cozy Glow did to take over Equestria. * Littlefoot: And they felt responsible for teaching her all about friendship. * Goofy: Aw, you can't really blame'em. I bet they'd be heroes too if Equestria is in danger. * Tigger: Yeah, kinda know the feeling. * Starlight Glimmer: What are you all talking about? They did help us save the world dozens of times. * Rabbit: We know Starlight, but this is completely different. * Misty: First, they wanted to be part of this school and now they don't want to be here anymore. * Aladdin: Everything was perfect for them before Cozy Glow came into their lives. We just want things the way they were. * Tish Katsufrakis: You're right. I wish they didn't feel so bad. * Lor McQaurrie: I wish I haven't feel so bad. * Carver Descartes: We all feel better if we eat some of that cake. * Everyone: No! * Carver Descartes: Just a thought. * Mickey Mouse: There's just got be a way to get the CMCs to come back here. * (The door knocked and reveals the Mane Six and Spike coming in Starlight's office.) * Korra: Have you talk to them yet Twilight? *'Twilight Sparkle:' We did. But it didn't go so well. *'Applejack:' To be honest I never seen Apple Bloom so upset since she and her friends try to get their cutie marks in the past. *'Rainbow Dash:' Tell me about it. Even poor Scootaloo couldn't come. She is feeling even more down than the time she joined the Washouts because she couldn't fly yet. *'Ash Ketchum:' The Washouts? *'Rainbow Dash:' Uh, you don't want to know. ????? ????? ????? * Sandbar: You want us to talk to them? * Yona: Yeah, Yona will cheer them up. * Mickey Mouse: No, no, no, We know the Crusaders better than all of you. We shoulda handle this ourselves right from the start. * Simba: You're right Mickey. It's time we do something we should have done in the first place. * Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Listen up, everyone, here's the plan. whispering ????? Epilogue: ????? Category:Transcripts